Fang's Sorrow
by Draikinator
Summary: Fang wants his powers... what if he gets them? Oneshot fic, veyr old, written after the second book came out. Reposted from DA.


Max whooped as she blasted out of sight again. She was just there, and then she was gone. Her super-fast-flying power. Again. I snarled under my breath jealously. Me and the rest of the flock were flying high above the ground, and away from Itex. Again.  
Max was testing how fast she could fly. Angel was reading Iggy's mind, while he was laughing. He grabbed Angel's thumb.  
"Hey, Angel," Iggy said. Angel giggled.  
"How'd ya' know it was me?" she said as she caressed her bear. Iggy shrugged, and grabbed The Gasman's thumb, doing an excellent barrel roll on the way there.  
"Hey Gazzy," he said with a smirk. Iggy was keeping Nudge, Angel and Gazzy busy telling them apart by their thumbs. They were completely entranced.  
"Why do we feel different?" Angel asked after she read Iggy's mind. He shrugged again. They blind, flying mutant frea turned and looked where Max had shot off from, so we couldn't see his face.  
"Because you all eat different types of cereal, I guess. They leave different prints on your fingers," Iggy said. He probably turned away because he didn't want them to see him laughing so hard. Angel hastily looked at her fingers. Iggy whipped around.  
"Gazzy!" he cried. So he hadn't said it. The Gasman had thrown his voice again. I growled. And me? What powers do I have? None. Zip, nope, nada, none.  
Oh, sure. Fang can fight until death, that's an awesome power! No. it's not. It's practically killed me half a dozen times. All of them think they're so great. They think I don't care, that I'm perfectly happy being a normal mutant freak. Well, I've had enough.  
I banked steeply to the right away from the flock. Iggy heard me and turned his head. Gazzy and Nudge had turned their heads in confusion. Angel was staring at me, her eyes brimming with tears. She already knew. Max hadn't noticed.  
She hadn't noticed I'd made up my mind to leave the flock, once and for all. Angel suddenly started bawling, and she flapped harder, trying to catch me. Iggy was trying to follow someone in confusion. Gazzy and Nudge just stared. Angel gave up, I was too fast, and screamed at Max. Max didn't hear, so I assumed she sent out a mental scream, because Max swiveled her head sharply, then banked toward me.  
"Fang! Come back! Where are you going?" she yelled, and I flapped harder. I should have left during the night.  
"Outta here." I murmured, and focused on getting away from her.  
"Fang, please-" she started, but I cut her off, swiveling around. I turned so fast I almost fell out of the sky, but I was too boiling angry to care.  
"No! No more pleases, I'm out of here!" I roared, and turned back to the air currents I was flying on. She grabbed my shoulder and jerked me back. Great, now she has super strength too?  
"Fang, come on. We need each other. Besides, you and me and Iggy could decompose any moment! We need your help 'till then!" she cried stubbornly. She didn't even sound sad he didn't want to be near her.  
"NO! I'll decompose on my own, and if you don't let go of me-right-now-" he said angrily, and tore out of her grasp. Now she had some tears.  
"You'll what? Stop talking to me? Sorry to break it to you, Fang, but you never do anyway!" she cried, anguish in her voice. I growled, then, subconsciously, started flapping harder. But I wasn't going in any direction, I was hovering. I didn't even notice.  
With a cry of rage, I pulled my palms out in front of me, wrist to wrist. I still had a long cut on my palm that was still bleeding, even. It caught fire, and suddenly, a streak of fire poured out of my hands toward Max. Her eyes grew wide, and she dove out of the way at two hundred miles per hour. Her wing tips were scorched, and her wings had started to smoke. I turned away, flapping harder. Anything to get away from them. To get away from her!  
I scanned the horizon, then the full blow of what I just did hit me when I heard a blood curdling screech behind me. I whipped around franticly, and froze. Max's wings had caught fire, and she was plummeting towards the ground. Fast.  
Iggy was too confused to do anything. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were to scared. Instantly, I was in a spiraling dive. I slammed into Max, catching her form as it went limp. In fear, I spiraled toward the ground, not caring if anyone saw my enormous black wings soaring over them. I dove, and landed in someone's pool. Her wings went out instantly, but her feathers had mostly burnt off. I carried her out, and shook off my wings. I flew upwards in silence. She wasn't breathing. But it would be ages before she could fly. I hung my head in shame, and I deposited Max's form into Iggy's hands. He lifted her chest to his ear, and his face turned grim, had turned back to me. But I was gone.  
Not because of jealousy, but because I had no place here now. I had my powers, but I had tried to kill Max with them. And I had succeeded.


End file.
